Average
by nevah nyrum
Summary: Genevieve is new at camp, probably the first time she's ever been new. But when she starts liking someone who can't help being noticed, she decides maybe wallflowers are worse then sluts.
1. My Gucci Heel Gets Covered in Eye Gunk

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, its your ever faithful Nevah here. Honestly, before I start this story, I feel compelled to tell you guys I wont post as often as you want me to. I know how it feels to have your favorite author drop off the planet for a few months, but I feel that you should know I start school in four days and my life is a little crazy. Expect a new chapter once every week, but if its not up, I'm sorry. Sometimes I'll write three in one day. Sometimes there will just be nothing to write about. If you cant handle it, I'm sorry. I'm not perfect, so accept it now or click onto a different story. (Spiel over :D)**

My Gucci Heel Gets Covered in Eye Gunk and Lost Forever

Hey, I haven't formally introduced myself. Forgive me. My name is Genevieve Morgan and I'm fairly certain within the next 10 minutes I'll be dead. Let me back up. I live in Aspen, Colorado, but I take a two hour bus every day to my school, in the heart of Denver. Surprisingly enough, Midtown is actually a great school. That's where I am right now. I'm about to turn 15, I have a belly button piercing, and I am the most normal person I know. Or at least until 15 minutes ago. Here I am, last period of a normal school day. It's a Friday, so I can't wait to be free. History is boring as ever, so I lean my head toward the window open to my left. All of a sudden, I can hear my father's voice from below screaming my name. I straighten up, and run out the door, grabbing the bathroom pass on the way.

As I exit the building, his screaming gets louder. Its like there are more then one of my dad. Turn the corner, and it turns out my dad hasn't been the one yelling. Instead, three extremely tall men stand, blocking my way. The last one's mouth opens and he says in my mom's perfect tone "Stay still. The more you move the more it hurts." I back into a wall, and I know I'm screwed. And how much better can this day get? Peter's calling my name. The three men-nope not men-I think as I look up and meet a single eye in place of two-turn and look for the source pf the sounds. This gives me the chance to wedge my heel into one thing's eye and run like hell.

I reach out and grab onto Peter's hand, dragging him along with me as I run, we run, away from whatever that was back there. "We need two plane tickets." He says once we're waiting at the bus stop. "Aren't you over reacting Peter? We haven't seen those guys since school. Its not like they were following us." "They weren't following us." Peter says with a sigh, still not making eye contact with me. "That's the spirit, we-" He cuts me off "They were following you."


	2. Answers are Questioned

Chapter 2

My mouths drops into a tiny smile. "Sure, whatever. How would you know anything about this?" His face is inches away from mine, and he's not kidding at all. Pink lips slacken and I say "You know something I don't, don't you? You know who those people were?" Before I know it I'm screaming. "What did they do to my parents? What's going on?" Peter smiles sadly. "This wasn't supposed to be me. You should have been claimed sooner." "Claimed? Claimed by who? Is this some kind of a cult? Please," and my voice sinks into a whisper "I have to know what's going on." "Follow me," he says as he dials a taxi's number on his cell. "And call your parents. You won't be home for a while."

After we're in a cab, I sigh. "Would you like to explain this little impromptu?" Usually when I'm angry, I cry and freak out. But its my calmness that seems to scare Peter. "You don't have normal parents." "Well, duh!" I say,kind of offended. "Not everyone isn't adopted. Some of us are freaks whose parents don't love us." "No, that's not it. Your a demigod. A god or goddess, its hard to tell in your case, was your mother. Your half and half. Those people back there were Cyclopes, they picked your parents' voices straight from your head. They didn't do anything but show that monsters are starting to find you. Your smell gets stronger as you get older. You're 15 for gods sakes! There was a deal made that everyone was supposed to be claimed at 13. But your here, so we'll explain it all in the orientation film. If you'll let me, I have someone I have to say hi to." "Ooooooooh Peter's in love," I say, temporarily forget about the sitiuation. " What, jealous?" he replies with a smile, his oceanic eyes meteting mine. "And by the way, it's Percy."


End file.
